


frankenstein boys are strangely sexy

by collective (orphan_account)



Series: you've made a mess of me [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/collective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(add-on/ficlet for "you've made a mess of me...") Luke/Casey, PWP. Casey always seems to know when Luke needs to be anchored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frankenstein boys are strangely sexy

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some pwp with feelings for anyone, an add-on to you've made a mess of me (and i don't want to clean it up)!! you don't have to read it to understand this or whatever, but it'll probably provide some background or whatever... the title has NOTHING to do with the fic, i was just listening to msi while writing this. it's a modified title of their 1998(??) album frankenstein girls are strangely sexy
> 
> some stuff to look out for: there's some degrading dirty talk from casey towards luke (it's purely for erotic purposes, though, and both parties are comfortable with it). also there's some stuff with spit and i guess it can get kind of gross?? also tears! but good tears! emotional tears!

Although it's hard to focus during hectic touring schedules, Casey always seems know when Luke needs to be anchored, when he needs to stop thinking and speaking and start feeling and breathing. One man can't handle the weight of the world upon their shoulders, nonetheless a teenage boy recently thrust into fame.  
  
Focus is exactly what Luke needs. When he's spread out and vulnerable, everything seems sharp and distinct. He can focus on the feeling of nails against his skin, of the heat of a candle or the freeze of ice. He can focus on Casey's arms, skinny and long like the rest of him. He can trail his eyes down and find his thin wrist, can feel Casey's fingers filling him up while his cock lays heavy on his tummy. Casey's his epicenter when he trembles, orgasm ripping through him as he cries. A shock absorber for when he needs a chest to bury his face in, slight smile dancing on his thin lips and thanks rolling off his tongue.  
  
The taste of leather is a constant, rough against his tongue while the buckle digs into the back of his head. Back arched, the side of his face pressed against the pillow; he's exposed for Casey in the tiny bunk, knees spread until the right one is knocking against the varnished wood of the bus. It's kind of cold and smooth in a way that makes Luke whimper.  
  
"Such a good boy, Luke. Keeping nice and still for me," Casey hums. He's got his hand reached between Luke's legs, pumping his cock so, _so_ slowly while a finger rubs over him, wet with lube. He fights to keep his thighs still, muscles twitching under his skin like he's going to give in any second.  
  
Experimentation has lead them to find out that colors work best— Luke's sensitive, able to switch from green to red in a quick moment. He teeters between the two extremes, rocking back before pulling away, muscles tensing under Casey's touch as tears spring to his eyes. His heart pounds in his ears, a thump-thump-thump that allows him to keep ahold on reality when he can't go under. Not yet, at least,  
  
Casey rubs over the head of his cock, thumb just concentrated on the area before pulling away. He'll spread Luke open with two hands, all slick and dirty when he spits. It runs down Luke's crack, over his balls, drips onto his sheets before Casey dips his tongue between, running the flat of it up and over Luke's hole. He quivers, breath shaking.  
  
Casey's hot breath can be felt against his skin, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass. "What's your color, Luke?"  
  
It takes a few seconds for his body to register the fact that he can move his arms. One tap is green, two is yellow. Anything other than that is red, a step over the line. He knows Casey won't blame him, will always pull back if Luke asks. There's just something so simple about the colors of a traffic light. Go, slow down, stop.  
  
Luke taps once before he curls his fingers into the blankets and Casey runs his tongue over Luke's balls this time, licking over until he bites the base of Luke's spine. A jolt of pleasure chases up the vertebrae. Luke groans into the belt.  
  
He pushes the tip of his middle finger into Luke then, a small gasp accompanying for dramatic affect. "Do you feel that? You take it so well, almost too well. Is there something I should know, Luke?" Casey's voice gets low and dangerous, the way that Luke confesses late at night gets him especially hot. "Have you been getting yourself off like this, with your fingers? No— I bet you've been fucking around. You're such a whore for it, _a size queen_."  
  
Luke shakes his head quickly, face flushed as sweat beads on his hairline. Casey traces a finger along the bottom knobs of his spine. Luke's skin is sensitive, burning as if Casey's branding him.  
  
Luke's not sure if his mind's tricking him or if it's really Casey there, but he doesn't care. The last phrase rings in his ear: size queen, size queen, size queen. such a whore, such a whore, such a wore. A second finger tucks in next to the first and then a third one is being added. The stretch makes Luke drool onto the pillow, smearing over his cheek and chin and in his hair.  
  
There's a second of curling fingers, Luke can feel it, but then there's a spark of it low in his gut. It makes his cock jump, bouncing between his legs before he can feel a constant motion on the one spot. He knows exactly what Casey's intentions are; the presence of an absence, in a way. More of a release of pressure than a release of pleasure.  
  
The sensation builds, climbs higher and higher and higher until his stomach muscles clench, thick white gathering on the sheets below. Casey's got his hand between his legs again, stroking again, perhaps even slower. He's being milked of every drop, robbed of the intensity of a regular orgasm, but in a way this is even better. The heaviness fades and he feels light and airy, not quite floating but nearly there,  
  
"Luke, give me your color," Casey demands, tone solid. Luke taps twice, and he can feel the way Casey smiles somewhere in his chest. "I'm going to take the belt off. You're going to suck me off. Okay?" Luke nods.  
  
There's probably two bold lines of red pressed into his cheeks when he feels the belt unbuckle, slipped out from between his teeth. His tongue almost misses the leather. Casey's taking his place, back propped against the end of the bunk when Luke presses his tongue to the underside of his cock, mouthing at the vein there.  
  
Casey's moan is breathy, kind of high pitched. It's something Luke loves— there's adoration in his eyes when Luke looks up, cock practically shoved down his throat with fingernails scraping against his scalp. It doesn't last too long. Luke lets Casey fuck up into his mouth brutally, drool and precome running down his chin and dripping onto his chest. Casey comes on Luke's tongue, down his throat, pulls out of his mouth a bit too early so the last of it lands on the corner of his mouth. Fingers press into Luke's jaw, thumb digging into the flesh just under his cheekbone.  
  
He softens his hands, eye contact breaking when he shuffles towards Luke. Casey wipes at Luke's chin, pressing a kiss to his head, letting Luke bury his head into his neck. It's all very tender, Casey playing with the soft hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"Shh. It's alright," Casey whispers. It's common for Luke to cry during aftercare— emotion runs high, vulnerability at its finest. "You're alright." His fingers press soft against the back of Luke's neck.  
  
Luke smiles against Casey's collarbone. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!! you can leave a comment here or message me (and maybe follow me) on tumblr!! my url is longhairedcasey.tumblr.com


End file.
